For Now
by harrypotterlover555
Summary: When everything is falling apart, when people are getting killed by Hydra, they choose to get together.


Based of Agents of SHIELD

I Don't own any of these characters. Copyright goes to Marvel

After Season 1 episode 20 " Nothing Personal"

For Now

Coulson's POV

I watched my team sit by the pool at the motel. After everything that happened, Skye, FitzSimmons, and Agent Triplett looked like normal teenagers. I wondered how things would work out between Fitz and Simmons. So clueless, so in love. I practically saw Fitz blow smoke from his nostrils every time Triplett said hi to Simmons.

Fitz's POV

I hate the bloody guy. Who is he anyway? Talking to Jemma like he's known her his entire life. I mean, he didn't even go to Academy for God's sake! I want to go give him a piece of my mind. I swear, if I had a night-night gun on me…

Simmons POV

For as smart as he is, Fitz is really stupid. Is it really a crime to be nice to a new fellow agent. Oh Leo, what has gotten into you? I hear footsteps behind me, and speak of the devil, it's Fitz.

"Umm hey Jemma can I talk to you?"

" Sure what's up Fitz"

His face goes bright red, and it seems like he's mumbling something. So I ask him

" I'm sorry what was that?"

"..."

By now I'm getting kind of annoyed.

"COME ON LEO SPIT IT OUT!"

Whoops. That was a bit louder than I intended. Skye smirks at me, and May looks the slightest bit amused.

" Jemma?"

I have to step closer to hear him.

"Umm do you have feelings for Agent Triplett?"

I'm so shocked at what he asked, that I have to sit down.

"Excuse Me?"

"Come on Jemma, you heard me."

Oh God here it comes, I have to tell him.

" No Fitz, I don't have feelings for Triplett." I do like someone but not Triplett.

I look at him, and he frowns slightly, he has no idea.

" The guy I like is good at engineering, funny, sweet, and handsome."

He says " It sounds like i would like him."

I laugh, but when I look up, he's serious. He doesn't know I'm talking about him. What an idiot.

" Leo, for God's sake, I'm talking about YOU!"

" What?!"

Ugh he's such an idiot sometimes. I walk away feeling humiliated. Suddenly, I feel and hand tugging on my arm, spinning me around.

All of a sudden, he's leaning toward me, oh my God, he's going to kiss me!

Fitz's POV

I'm kissing her. I'm kissing her, Jemma Simmons, love of my life, my best friend. What seems like hours later, but is probably minutes, we pull away. Jemma is smiling at me, and her face is flushed in the cutest possible way. But then she say's

" What's Agent Triplett going to think?"

Are you kidding me? This is the first thing she says after I have the best moment of my life.

" What do you mean Jemma?"

" Fitz, he obviously has feelings for me!"

" I'll go talk to him."

" Is that really the best idea, Leo?"

"I'll give it a shot."

As I walk towards Triplett, I hear Simmons shouting " BE NICE!"

Triplett's POV

Wow, is he really coming over to me? After kissing Agent Simmons right in front the whole team. That made my day 100 times better! He walks over to me.

" Hello Triplett"

" Fitz if you've come here to brag-

" You could do so much better."

What did he just say?

" What?"

" Look at you and look at me. Your that athletic, brave, fighter guy. I'm just the nerd guy from Academy. I'm lucky I could even become friends with Jemma. She's way out of my league. I'm like a 6 on a scale of 1 to 10. Jemma's like a 500! I think that you saw Jemma as someone you could like, because you can't have any relationships when you're in SHIELD. Jemma was your someone who you could be good friends and maybe have a relationship with in SHIELD. But guess what, all those SHIELD codes and contracts got deleted by Skye with the rest of our history. So once we beat and capture all of Hydra, you go find yourself someone who you can care for as much as I care for Jemma."

Wow I wasn't expecting that, and I respect him for coming out and saying that. It probably wasn't even meant to be, seeing I was up against Fitz, and I had no idea what her first name was until now.

Coulson's POV

When everything is falling apart, when people are getting killed by Hydra, they choose to get together. Can they even be together right now, isn't it against SHIELD codes? So I asked May.

" Let them be Coulson, if we die soon, we might as well be happy. They're happy right now."

That doesn't make me feel better, that was something I should have heard from Skye, and not May. How can they be happy when our teammate has turned on us, and our division is known as a terrorist organization. So i walk over to them, and this might not be pretty.

Fitz's POV

I told Jemma what I said to Triplett, and it took me like 15 minutes to make her understand what I meant by ' you could do so much better' without pissing her off. Now, we sit and talk about random things, enjoying the free time we haven't had since forever. Coulson comes up to us and says " How can you do this, and be happy about it?" Skye and May walk over and share a look, and I know this isn't going to be a nice conversation.

" What exactly did we do wrong, Coulson?"

" Our team is falling apart, and you, you chose now to sort out your feelings!"

" This doesn't mean I'm not upset about what has happened! I- no WE deserve to be happy!"

" At this time? You want to be happy NOW? WOO! WARD IS KILLING SHIELD MEMBERS BEHIND OUR BACK!"

" Of course I'm upset about this. Ward became like a brother to me. HE SAVED JEMMA'S LIFE! YEA, YOU COULD SAY I TRUSTED HIM!" At this point, Jemma tries to calm me down, but I'm too upset. I sigh, and say to Coulson,

" Look, I know this isn't the best time for me and Simmons. But I want to be happy in the time frame where I'm not worried about someone on the team getting killed. And Coulson, those codes that say we can't be in a relationship with teammates were erased by Skye in attempt to hide everything. So if that's your excuse for why we can't be together, it's not gonna work!" I walk away, and drag Simmons along with me.

Simmon's POV

Wow. That was something. I mean I always knew Fitz had a hot temper, but wow…

Skye's POV

I am trying not to laugh so hard. That was great! I knew FitzSimmons was bound to happen. If I had caught that on video…

Coulson's POV

I should have known that might happen. But, I understand where Fitz is coming from. I just worry about them. My team is like my family, and I already had one kid leave. But, as I watch them now. They are happy. Fitz throws chips at Jemma, and she swats at him, and kisses him on the cheek. But for now, they have forgotten Hydra, and are just teenagers, for now, they enjoy the luxury of being young and in love.

MY FIRST FANFIC HOW WAS IT!


End file.
